


When I was your man

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Promises, F/M, Fluff and Angst, IronStrange, Marriage, Marvel 3490 - Freeform, Sad and Happy, Songfic, Stony - Freeform, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Stephen conducía a toda velocidad, tenía poco tiempo y una misión que cumplir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...Inspirado en la canción "When I was your man" de Bruno Mars
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark
Kudos: 4





	When I was your man

Stephen conducía a toda velocidad, tenía poco tiempo y una misión que cumplir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, condujo con una maestría y habilidad que cualquier taxista de aquella inmensa ciudad le habría enviado, fue así como llegó a su destino en tiempo record. La casona era grande y de fachada victoriana pero él bien sabía que en todo New York no había un solo lugar que tuviera mejores y mayores avances tecnológicos que aquella mansión que tan bien había llegado a conocer.

El cirujano se estacionó sino del auto corriendo notando que los invitados del exclusivo evento comenzaban a llegar por lo que se dirigió con prisa al costado del terreno hacía aquella entrada secreta en el jardín que antaño perteneció a María

Stark y que en tantas ocasiones había ocupado para que nadie le viera entrar, tal y como haría en este momento.

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

Mientras el Dr. Strange se movía por aquel precioso jardín de crisantemos, fresias, geranios, peonias, tulipanes y rosas blancas sintió la nostalgia picando de nuevo en lo más profundo de su ser y su mente evocó viejos recuerdos que eran tan preciados ahora y que le hicieron notar que aquel jardín completamente blanco y lleno de vida no se parecía en absoluto al que había conocido.

-¿Por qué esperé tanto?- se reprochó mientras continuaba su camino cuidando que ni invitados ni staff le vieran moviendo con tanta familiaridad por el lugar.

Unas cuantas vueltas y una escalera más le permitieron llegar a su destino, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus manos sudaron, tragó saliva y obligándose a controlar sus nervios hizo sonar sus nudillos contra la fina puerta de oscura caoba

-Adelante- contestó una suave voz que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido y abrió la puerta despacio.

Al entrar le recibió la más bella de las visiones, ahí estaba ella dándole la espalda mientras se admiraba en el espejo alisando aquel vestido color madre perla de hombros descubiertos y corte sirena, su cabello caía en sedosos bucles por su espalda como una cascada del más fino chocolate y su rostro con apenas unos suaves toques de maquillaje mostraba un natural y muy hermoso sonrojo que hacía juego con la sonrisa que adornaba sus dulces labios y el brillo en sus ojos de color avellana, ojos que conectaron con los suyos a través del espejo.

-¿Stephen? ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó dando la vuelta para verle, los vivaces ojos de la mujer recorrieron su figura reparando en sus jeans gastados y sus zapatos sin lustrar así como su camisa arrugada

-Hola- contestó el hombre un tanto cohibido mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda- Sé que interrumpo pero necesito hablar contigo

-Tienes razón, este es un muy mal momento- murmuró ella mirándole a los ojos

-Toni…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le interrumpió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y él suspiró reconociendo aquella terquedad tan característica de ella

-Felicitarte- susurró por lo bajo y desvió brevemente la mirada- llevo tiempo intentando reunir el valor para hacer esto pero esta mañana me he enterado que esta es mi última oportunidad

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó la ingeniera con voz neutra

-Reed, me visitó y se le ha escapado… Supongo que mi invitación se perdió- bromeó intentando aligerar el ambiente

-No tuviste una y bien lo sabes- le interrumpió la castaña dándole la espalda de nuevo antes de continuar- Bueno, se agradecen tus buenos deseos así que ya te puedes retirar

-Natasha escúchame por favor…

-No- musitó girando de nuevo, esta vez sin aquella mascara de frialdad- No sé qué pretendías al venir pero no lo permitiré y no vas a arruinar mi boda

-No es eso lo que quiero, me importas demasiado como para hacerte algo así- le aseguró el pelinegro

-¿Entonces?

-Necesito que me escuches, prometo que no tardaré y no es necesario que digas nada, en cuanto termine me iré y no volveré a molestarte nunca más…

-Tienes dos minutos- murmuró la castaña después de pensarlo unos segundos y él suspiró agradecido

It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh hoo hoo  
Mm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

-Toni, fui un idiota y no tengo pretexto alguno para justificar mi comportamiento murmuró el hombre acercándose- Te amaba como el primer día pero estúpidamente me olvide de lo importante que era recordártelo cada instante que me fuera posible. Teníamos ya tantos años juntos que te di por sentado y no me di cuenta de lo rutinario que era nuestro día a día.

-Fue muy evidente Stephen- murmuró la morena por lo bajo

-Ahora lo sé, pero en ese entonces no lo hacía- contestó con la misma suavidad- nunca noté el momento en que dejé de comprarte flores, ni cuando fue le última vez que te llevé a una cita, ni siquiera fui consciente del momento en que deje de organizar tus fiestas de cumpleaños o cuando fue el último baile al que te invité…

La voz del médico se quebró débilmente haciendo que el hombre interrumpiera su monologo y se obligara a respirar profundamente para recuperar la compostura mientras la mujer a quien aún creía era el amor de su vida le miraba expectante.

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

-Sé que estúpidamente le dí prioridad a mi carrera así que mi ego y orgullo me cegaron al hecho de que te estaba alejando de mi poco a poco, me volví un ser en extremo egoísta y te perdía de vista y tú obviamente como la mujer fuerte e independiente que eres no estabas dispuesta a tolerar mis idioteces

-Lo intenté Stephen, intenté evitarlo pero parecías no notar nada de lo que hacía- le confesó la mujer Stark

-Sí, nunca lo noté. Yo creía que estábamos perfectamente y por eso me sorprendió tanto cuando me dijiste que terminábamos y te fuiste de la casa, fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de todo y me propuse arreglarlo pero no tú tenías otros planes.

-Tenía que sacarte de mi vida por completo, era lo mejor para ambos- murmuró Toni con completa seguridad

-No fue fácil asimilarlo- contestó el pelinegro- y era aún más difícil cuando alguno de nuestros amigos llegaba a mencionarte porque me daba cuenta de cómo poco a poco ibas sanando y seguías adelante mientras yo me aferraba a tu recuerdo tan patéticamente que incluso escuchar la que alguna vez fue nuestra canción me hacía llorar…

-Steph…

-No Toni, me lo merecía- murmuró con una sonrisita triste

-Debí pedirles que no te hablaran de mí- susurró apenada y con un tanto de culpa pues hacía tiempo que no pensaba en su ex

-No, porque de ser así no me habría enterado de él

It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Mm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

-La pobre Janet no cabía en sí misma de la vergüenza cuando por accidente mencionó a Steve Rogers- murmuró Stephen recordando aquella tarde- Me contó lo bella y feliz que te veías cuando llegaste de su brazo, tenías apenas semanas de conocerle pero al parecer estabas entusiasmada. Me dolió como no tienes idea pero eso no importaba, tú tenías derecho a amar y ser amada y yo no podía poner pretexto alguno contra el rubio caballero que te cortejaba…

-Tú, ¿Todo este tiempo has estado al pendiente de nosotros?- le interrumpió

-No querida, pero de vez en cuando los chicos mencionaban algo relacionado con ustedes y aunque fuera mínimo te conozco y fue fácil darme cuenta de lo enserio que iban, además hubo un detalle con el que supe que no podía haber hombre más merecedor de ti…

-Te enteraste de su baja- se aventuró a decir Toni

-Sí, un Capitán de su reputación y prestigio más que dispuesto a dejar la única vida que conocía, por ti cuando yo no podía siquiera posponer una junta o congreso- rio amargamente- Muchas veces me dije que debía buscarte para decirte lo feliz que era por ti, pero sabía que eso significaba renunciar permanentemente a ti y por eso lo seguí posponiendo

-Hasta que te has enterado que nos casaríamos…

-Sí, realmente estoy muy sorprendido de lo bien que todos guardaron el secreto. En fin, esta mañana después de que Reed metiera la pata decidí que debía verte una última vez para poder desearte la mejor de las vidas- susurró Stephen ya sin poder controlar sus emociones y suaves lágrimas surcaron su rostro

-Desearía que todo hubiese sido diferente entre nosotros, hubo un tiempo en que fuiste mi mejor amigo- declaró Natasha secando las lágrimas del médico

-Y yo querida, pero lo hecho, hecho está- murmuró tomando sus manos y besando sus nudillos- Siempre te voy a amar Toni, en lo más profundo de mi ser siempre habrá un lugar para ti y de verdad deseo que seas muy feliz a lado de Steve

-Gracias- susurró Toni conteniendo las lágrimas

-No querida, no llores y mucho menos por mí. Hoy es tu gran día y debes lucir radiante- el pelinegro le soltó para introducir la mano derecha en su bolsillo de dónde sacó un par de pendientes de zafiro tan oscuros que parecían negros- Este es mi regalo para la novia más bella del universo

-Stephen no puedo… eran de tu madre- musitó ella impactada

-Sí y eran un regalo que María Stark le hizo al conocerse así que me parece justo que te pertenezcan ahora- dio mientras se los colocaba con delicadeza

-No sé qué decir…

-Entonces no digas nada- declaró dando la vuelta para tomar de la mesilla el delicado ramo de Nomeolvides, peonias, prímulas y rosas blancas para entregárselo- Listo, te ves tan hermosa. Steve no tiene ni idea de lo afortunado que es…

-Tú, ¿Estarás bien?- cuestionó Natasha verdaderamente preocupada

-Sí, ahora puedo estarlo, Ya es hora de irme querida- murmuró conteniendo sus lágrimas

-Gracias y espero que también tengas una vida plena y feliz- susurró ella antes de abrazarle

Stephen le estrechó con delicadeza antes de separarse y dedicarle una suave sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez del otro lado de la puerta respiró profundo y se limpió el rostro antes de irse con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado.

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

Algunas horas después Stephen Vincent Strange llegó a su hogar con la bella imagen de la novia en mente, se sentó en la fría cama y acunó la cabeza entre sus manos mientras evocaba los recuerdos agridulces recuerdos de aquella tarde, pues como el masoquista que era se había quedado a ver desde las sombras, recordó el brillo en la mirada de Steven Grant Rogers cuando su prometida apareció en aquel pasillo y el como ella había acomodado el botonier de mirto en la solapa de su pulcro esmoquin negro antes de tomarse de las manos y enfrentarse al sacerdote. No necesitó más, ese simple gesto le permitió ver la intimidad y confidencia que compartían y el inconmensurable amor que el rubio le dedicaba a quien a estas alturas ya era su esposa.

Stephen sollozó de nuevo dejando salir su dolor en forma de gruesas lágrimas, se imaginaba a la pareja mirándose a los ojos mientras hacían sus votos, el cómo sellaban su destino con un beso y por la noche bailarían en el centro de la pista tan inmersos el uno en el otro que se olvidarían del resto. Estaba verdaderamente feliz de saber que Natasha Stark era tan amada y que tendría la vida que tanto se merecía pero eso no lo hacía olvidar que había otro hombre en el que siempre creyó que sería su lugar.

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man


End file.
